Angela Maybel/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Being the doctor for the Crimson Wing Pirates, it is to be expected that Angela would not possess high physical capabilities and is easily the weakest member of the crew. However, it has been shown that Angela can perform feats of incredible physical fitness which involves running and jumping. Outside of her knowledge in medical care, Angela can perform simple tasks such as steering the ship and can sometimes act as the ship’s helmsman. This only occurs because the other members of the crew are too focused on protecting the ship from outside attacks to steer and she is usually left with the easiest task and less dangerous one. During the middle of combat, Angela will usually cling to one of the more powerful members of the crew (more specifically and preferably Rio) and rarely engages herself in battle. Though, her devil fruit abilities has the ability to incapacitate pirates below average but proves to be completely useless against an opponent whose physical power and spirit are much greater than her’s. Medical Expertise With her lifelong dream hoping to become an amazing doctor and also find her close friend, Angela has spent an immense amount of time and patience into the medical field and has a vast knowledge of medicine, drugs, and poison’s that make her one of the most valued members of the crew. She can prepare well made ointments and remedies in the heat of a situation and can quickly diagnose the symptoms of her patients. It was revealed that she took an apprenticeship of one of her crew mates on board the Rick Pirates and learned most of her medical prowess from her. Judging by how skilled Angela is in terms of medical care, it can be assumed that Angela’s comrade was well known doctor herself and taught her almost everything she had known before she was captured by the marines. A testament to her own medical genius is her ability to utilize her devil fruit powers to perform miracles and save the life of a person who would under circumstances, be doomed. This was shown during the Riruk Island saga where she saved life of a man who had ruptured an organ and was able to use her knowledge of medicine along with her ability to move organs to a safe place, thus saving his life. Devil Fruit Angela has eaten a Paramecia type devil fruit that grants her the power to rearrange the organs, tissues, and muscles of any human being, this making her a Rearrange woman. The fruit has been praised as being one of the most useful devil fruits for a ship’s doctor to possess and was sought after by a large number of underworld dealers to sell to nobles. During Angela’s first appearance, she has shown a mastery of the fruit as people call her the Miracle Woman who is able to perform acts of medical treatment that is impossible for any normal doctor to perform. Trivia Site Navigation